Bat Ponies in TP
Batponies are the most reclusive and mysterious out of all of the other pony races. Very little is known about their culture and where they come from while a good amount is known about their physical appearance, as batponies tend to live in entirely bat-based societies which are usually very isolated with their own way of life. They usually enjoy depending upon themselves, which explains why large amounts of batponies aren’t seen out and about. Most batponies we do see generally don’t go into detail about where they came from, preferring to keep their race secrets to themselves. Basic Description Batponies usually have leathery wings, bat-like eyes/ears, dark colored coat/mane, fluffy fur, as well as fangs.They have unique abilities compared to other pony races, such as being able to see in the dark, use echolocation, and a more sensitive/advanced hearing. There are generally two types of batponies: native purebred bat ponies that were born in a family colony, or mixed batponies who have a parent that is a regular pony. Purebred batponies have parents that are both batponies. They tend to stay with their colonies, and have advanced night vision and hearing. Mixed batponies, also known as common batponies, live in the outside world compared to those who left their units. They don't know much of batpony colony society, besides what is passed down from parents. Their “batty” traits tend to be diluted; they have duller fangs and a more variety of color, but are still able to see in the dark and use basic echolocation, just not the to the extent of a purebred. Social Structure Most batponies grow up and live in a society based upon one of two units: the family colony and the village unit. A family colony is obviously just a singular family of bat ponies. Whether that be just a mother, father, and offspring; but can also be extended to the entire family, including grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. A prime example of a family units are the bats in the Swamps of New Horsemanes, single family units that fend for themselves. Village units are two or more family units brought together. After a village unit is created, more family units can be brought into the one village unit. Where the village or family unit lives is entirely up to the batponies that reside within the unit, some may even choose to travel around and swap locations. One example of a rather large village unit are the bat ponies of New Ormanes, an entire city founded by batponies who work together to thrive in the night. Relationships within colonies Once batponies reach a specific point in their life most of them choose to leave the safety of their family unit in attempt to find a career, love, or choose to reside in a specific village-unit. Batpony’s are open to a lot of interesting jobs and talents much like normal ponies, as well as opportunities that are unique to their race.' ' If a batpony ventures out from their family unit and finds love in another non-village family unit and eventually marry, then the two families merge to form a village unit. Afterwards, they start welcoming other members from other units into their one village unit, thus increasing the size and popularity of the unit among bat pony society. To join an existing colony, a batponies may marry into the colony or find an open occupation that the colony needs to survive. Since the race usually tends to depend on itself, they need to make sure everyone is doing their part to make sure the colony survives. The Alternate Path Some batponies choose to leave their family colonies or villages and venture into the world of ponies and inhabit their cities. There they find relationships, get jobs, and live a relatively normal life. This was made easier thanks to Luna incorporating batponies into her Night Guard. Usually when a batpony takes this path it means they want to leave their family/village life behind and thus don’t talk about it even when questioned. Some even get uncomfortable if asked about where they came from considering they just want to be treated like a normal pony. Needless to say those that leave their village/family units are the minority of batpony society. Much would prefer to stick to their own kind instead of taking a chance in the outside world. Category:RP Info